


Ghosts

by kiefercarlos



Series: TARDIS Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The Doctor gets hit with a hallucinogenic and Martha worries.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones
Series: TARDIS Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678825
Kudos: 12





	Ghosts

"Doctor are you okay?" Martha asked as she watched the doctor who had just taken a puff of pollen to the face and he was starting to look, really out of it. "I need to get back to the Tardis, something's attacking me." He stutters out as he starts to stumble and Martha rushes to help him back to his feet. "Okay." Martha says nervously and gets the two of them back to the Tardis in record time. "What do you need?" She asked and the doctor lent heavily on the console, clearly having trouble standing at this point. "Get me to medical." He gasps out and she rushes back to his side and throws his arm over her shoulder and boulders most of his weight and practically drags him down towards medical, which the Tardis had brought closer.

"What can I do doctor?" She asked as she helped him sit on one of the beds, and he waved a hand at the wooden box in the corner of the room and Martha rushes to grab it and bring it back over to him. She puts it down next to him on the bed and he rummages around in one of the draws and comes across a small metal case.

He lifts it out and with shaky hands passes it to Martha who unlocks it and glances at the row of syringes inside. "What's this?" She asks, the medic inside scrambling for answers. "I've been hit with a hallucinogenic." The doctor mumbles as he breathes heavily against the bed. "This should nullify the worst of the effects." He says and Martha watches him for a moment. "Are you sure you're getting the effects of the hallucinogenic?" She asks as she lifts the syringe. "Unless you've invited people into the Tardis I'm definitely suffering." He mumbles and Martha glances around just to be sure there wasn't anyone else in the room and then injected him with the blue liquid in the syringe.

He grimaced and then sagged a little against the bed closing his eyes. Martha puts everything away and then returns to him. "Is it working?" She asks gently approaching him. She watches his blink his eyes open and then quickly shake his head.

"No, it's definitely not." He mumbles and squeezes his eyes shut, and she wonders what he sees, what sort of ghosts of the past he must hold in his mind. She knows he's travelled a long time and she's learnt that he's had a lot of companions and not all of them had been able to go home to their families.

She pulls up a stool and sits next to his bed, running a hand through her hair and waiting this out with him, he needs some comfort, he needs to know that there's someone there for him.

How many ghosts must haunt these halls, she wondered watching the doctor as he threw an arm over his eyes, she knew it wasn't just when his eyes were opened that he sees everything he's lost. It's always there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
